


Tinychat

by blowmeharry, captainhoran



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Reality, Self-Insert, online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowmeharry/pseuds/blowmeharry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhoran/pseuds/captainhoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall attends a Larry Stylinson tinychat nightly. He enjoys talking to "fake liam," and accidentally falls in love with the real deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tinychat

Niall sat down at his laptop and checked the time. He was running late to the usual tinychat he attended nightly. He opened his browser and typed in the first few letters, the computer auto-filling the rest of the address for him. The screen lit up a little brighter as the page loaded. He looked at the top right and saw that there were ten people already chatting. He smiled a small smile, imagining how they’d react if they knew they were actually talking to Niall. He entered his name as he usually did.  
  
“Oh, hi ‘Niall,’” came a ping from the chat. Niall laughed comically, knowing they’d never believe it was him.   
  
“Hi,” he typed in and pressed enter.   
  
“So what do you think of Harry’s new tattoo?” someone by the username of “larryisreal” asked.   
  
“It’s obviously dedicated to Louis, duh!”   
  
Niall smiled again, knowing that the girls were in fact correct. He briefly considered how his bandmates would react if they knew he partook in a chat dedicated to them every night. His thoughts were interrupted when a notice popped up, signaling another guest. The guest changed their name to “mrshoran,” causing Niall to chuckle. He was all too familiar with this one.  
  
“Oh, Niall’s here. Hi, darling. x” she typed into the stream.  
  
“How are you, wifey?” He played along.  
  
“Oh you know, the usual. Crying over Larry. You?”  
  
“Same.” Niall grabbed the bag of crisps that were on the table next to him. He fumbled through the bag until he found a sizable crisp to stuff into his mouth. What? He was too lazy to chew.   
  
Another guest came in, causing a buzz from the chatters wondering who it was. “Liam” entered, and Niall immediately became excited. Out of all the regulars, the mystery Liam was his favorite.  
  
“Hi, Liam!” Niall typed in quickly.  
  
“Hello, Niall love. x” Came the reply.  
  
“Aww, my Niam heart!” Larryisreal messaged, followed by a series of keysmashes.   
  
Niall glanced at the “broadcast” button at the top of the chat. He imagined how crazy the chat would get if he showed his face. One day he’d let them know.   
  
“Elounor shippers are in the Larry tag again,” Mrshoran commented.   
  
“Ew, why?” Larryisreal added.   
  
“I don’t know, why do they exist?”   
  
“Good question,” Liam added.   
  
“Elounor is obviously fake,” harryisacupcake typed.   
  
“It’s not hard to see!” Niall typed in. He was munching happily on his crisps. He patted his stomach and frowned. Perhaps it was best he put the crisps down.   
  
After about half an hour of avid discussion about Larry and other random things – the chat hardly stuck to one topic for long, and often drifted into other subjects – people slowly began to leave the chat. Eventually there was only the original four left.   
  
“I have to go in a minute,” larryisreal said.  
  
“Same,” mrshoran pinged in.   
  
“Actually, make that now!” Larryisreal suddenly left the room.   
  
“Well, then. Guess I’m out too. Bye, Liam! Bye, Nialler.”   
  
“Later!” Niall said. Mrshoran left the room. Niall looked at the side and saw that there were only two in the room now.   
  
_so..._  
  
 **want to roleplay?**  
  
Niall was caught off guard. He’d never been asked that before, nor had he considered it. He shrugged it off. What was the worst that could happen?  
  
 _sure, why not... are we roleplaying larry_  
  
 **hmm**  
  
 _yeah?_  
  
Niall was concerned with the apathetic response.   
  
**why don’t we roleplay as niam? u know, since we already have the namesss**  
  
Niall paused with his fingertips brushing the keys of his macbook lightly. He’d never taken that into consideration. Niam... Him and Liam? It was obviously a thing, he’d seen it all over Tumblr. It wasn’t as if Niam was real. Did Niall even want that? He was suddenly conflicted over a lot of things. How could a little acting over text possibly do any harm?  
  
 _yeah! I’ll be niall. obvs._  
  
 **have you ever done niam before?**  
  
 _no, I’ve never really roleplayed before. I’ve written fanfic tho. only larry never niam_  
  
 **interesting, this should be fun then**  
  
 _so is it just like writing fanfic with someone else_  
  
 **not exactly, just... play along, you’ll get it**  
  
 _ok. take it away, Li_  
  
 **alright, well i don’t want to sound brash here but i’ll give it a go... what are you wearing?**  
  
Niall looked down at his pyjamas, and back at the screen.   
  
_Boxers... and a tank top. u?_  
  
 **nothing... i kid, i kid, that’s harry’s call right here**  
  
 **what kind of boxers?**  
  
 _Theyve got shamrocks on them_  
  
 **sexy**  
  
 _Wait, u never said what your wearing_  
  
 **a magician never shares his secrets xx**  
  
 **jk i’m wearing chinos and a tshirt nothing exciting**  
  
 _Why dont you take ur shirt off?_  
  
 **alright *takes off shirt* happy?**  
  
 _hmm... all ive got on is boxers, this isnt fair_  
  
 **well u can’t back out now !**  
  
 _what do you want me to do_  
  
Niall had to wait a whole minute before getting a reply.  
  
 **take them off**  
  
He looked down at his fully clothed attire, a bit nervous about his own presence. He rubbed his thigh a bit, imagining Liam shirtless.   
  
_ok... now?_  
  
 **no tomorrow**  
  
 **of course now u wanker**  
  
 _is that what u want me to do? ;)_  
  
Niall’s breath hitched a bit. He panicked slightly after he sent it.   
  
**not yet ni we’re just gettin started ;)**  
  
 _alright fine... im like completely naked now what else could i possibly do_  
  
 **wait for me to undress myself too silly**  
  
 **alright *imagines you naked* ;)**  
  
 _are you naked to?_  
  
 **no need to use ur imagination you’ve seen me nude**  
  
 _haha a few times. never on purpose. like that one time..._  
  
 _oh, nevermind_  
  
Niall silently hoped they simply thought he was a good Internet actor.   
  
**lets not talk about that, yeah?**  
  
 _yeah, sry. ok im imagining x_  
  
 **like what u see?**  
  
 _hmm yeah, i do_  
  
 **are you looking everywhere niall?**  
  
Niall felt his breathing getting heavier as he imagined his friend in the manner he was told to do so. He clenched his pyjama pants tightly at the knee, trying to keep his hands as far away from the sensation he was feeling at his crotch and in his lower abdomen.   
  
_Yes, everywhere_  
  
 **im going to kiss you now**  
  
 **is that ok?**  
  
 _i think so... yeah, that’s ok_  
  
 ***kisses you***  
  
 **will you kiss me back?**  
  
Niall hesitated, his hand hovering above the enter button. What would Liam think if he knew he was doing this? He gave in.  
  
 _*kisses back*_  
  
 _Your lips taste sweet_  
  
 **i could say the same, were you eating crisps or sumthin**  
  
Niall panicked, looking at the nearly empty bag next to him. He then remembered that his eating habits were a part of his stereotype.   
  
_when am i not?_  
  
 **touche**  
  
 _can i touch your chest?_  
  
 **yeah... go for it**  
  
He tapped on his keyboard, not sure of what to type next.  
  
 _ksbjrdf_  
  
 _oops sorry_  
  
 **well that was pretty intense i’ll say**  
  
 _sorry, this is new to me..._  
  
 **oh...**  
  
 **let me know if i’m rushing anything**  
  
 _liam, you’re so sweet. I’m fine really im just not sure what to do_  
  
 **you’;re hiding behind a computer screen theres nothing to be afraid of**  
  
“Fuck you, I’m not afraid,” Niall murmured aloud. He decided to step it up a notch.  
  
 _So who do you think tops in niam_  
  
 **me obviously**  
  
Niall considered it carefully.   
  
_What if i tried to top_  
  
 **im certainly not against it but are you sure you can handle it?**  
  
 _oh, i think i can handle it... but can you? i don’t know, liam your so small and weak sometimes_  
  
 **really now? prove it**  
  
Niall wanted nothing more than to have Liam there so that he actually could. How could he prove it through text?  
  
 _What if I... pushed you down on the couch and started tickling you, I know how ticklish you are at the neck_  
  
 **in that case i’ll whisper in your ear, i know that tickles your neck...**  
  
 _but then there’s that spot right above your hip..._  
  
 **now that’s not fair**  
  
 _like you know what fair is when it comes to tickle fights_  
  
 **well im letting you top tonight, that’s plenty fair i’d say**  
  
 _and then i’d nibble on your bottom lip... and trail kisses down your neck and to your chest_  
  
 **then quit teasing me and do it already**  
  
 _would you moan?_  
  
 **only if you’d let me**  
  
 _i’d definitely let you..._  
  
Niall’s heart was beating fast as he imagined the scene. He let his hand move up his leg slightly, still trying to fight off the urge to touch himself.   
  
**so um... i’m curious... are you touching yourself too or**  
  
 _I’ve been trying to resist haha but its hard_  
  
 **teasing yourself now? thats new**  
  
 _would it be weird if i was..?_  
  
 **cute, actually**  
  
 _yeah? are you touching yourself liam_  
  
 **didn’t we already discuss that?**  
  
 _tell me again_  
  
 **i am having a wank to the thought of you, it’s very enjoyable**  
  
Niall lost control at the thought of Liam touching himself. He gave into the desires he’d been feeling since the beginning of their bantering.  
  
 _me too. liam im going to dominate you_  
  
 **actions speak louder than words**  
  
 _fuck i wish u were actually here so i could im not good at this over text_  
  
 **i wouldnt say that.. judging by the condition in my pants, i’d say ur doing a marvelous job**  
  
 _yeah? ugh i bet you’d fit into my mouth perfectly, wanna try_  
  
Niall had gone through his entire bag of crisps waiting for the other person to reply. One hand in his pants, and the other in his mouth licking the crumbs.   
  
**i’m definately up for ittt ;)**  
  
 _i’ve never given a blowjob before... hope i’m not too awful_  
  
 **you never know until you try..**  
  
Niall was already feeling a tingling sensation near his toes. He tried to calm down a bit, and began typing fervently.   
  
_fuck this innocent shit i want to take all of you in my mouth and work my way around, would you like that, fuck yes you would._  
  
 **now thats more like it**  
  
 **i try not to swear too much but fuck this shit fuck me niall**  
  
 _ugh i know you don’t like it when i curse, but i bet it turns you on doesn’t it ugh, i bet you’re so tight_  
  
 **i’ve never fingered myself... have you?**  
  
 _only when im thinking of you inside of me_  
  
 **fuck**  
  
 **my face is so red im so glad im alone**  
  
 _same here. ugh liam do you want me inside of you, say it like a whore_  
  
 **i want your cock up my ass please niall**  
  
mrshoran joined the room  
  
 _fuck, you know exactly how i like it dont you_  
  
omg what did i miss  
  
 **not to be rude but we’re kinda in the middle of something**  
  
wow i can tell... have fun with that  
  
mrshoran has left the room  
  
 **anyway**  
  
 _ok..._  
  
 _how hard do you want it, li?_  
  
 **as hard as youll give it**  
  
Niall couldn’t help the small groan that formed at his lips as he pumped to the rhythm that he would fuck Liam to.   
  
**ok there?**  
  
 _ugh im actulaly really cloess..._  
  
It was becoming increasingly difficult to type with one hand, but it was all the more difficult trying to keep himself from reaching his peak.   
  
**i came**  
  
Niall thought of Liam as he came closer to the edge, his mind filled with images of the smiling boy. The images quickly turned into dirty and twisted thoughts of his face contorted with pleasure. He imagined Liam actually being the other person in the chat, touching himself at the mere thought of him. It didn’t take long after that for him to lose himself in the rush of a self attained orgasm.   
  
_I just did too... fuck i made a mess_  
  
 **i’ll clean it up**  
  
Niall smirked at the computer screen.  
  
 _with your mouth?_  
  
 **no with a broom**  
  
 **of course my bloody mouth**  
  
 **sorry that was meannn :(**  
  
 _i forgive you... that was one of the best wanking sessions ive had in a while_  
  
 **wish i couldve seen it**  
  
 **im still hard if that means anything**  
  
The blonde smirked again. For all he knew this was a 15 year old girl... That made him feel awkward really fast.   
  
_… can i see a pic of u_  
  
 **no offense but my face is practically all over the internet**  
  
 **unless ur asking for my dick in which case...**  
  
 _come on i know you’re not rly liam_  
  
 **oh yeah haha**  
  
 **and youre not really niall**  
  
 _yeah... but how old are you_  
  
 **i’m not some 12 year old carrot if thats what you mean**  
  
 _i just jacked off to you id like t know your age is all_  
  
 **i’m 19**  
  
 _ya me too... are you a boy or a girl_  
  
 **does it matter**  
  
 **…**  
  
 **i’m a boy**  
  
 _im not sure if it matters thats the thing..._  
  
 _im a boy too_  
  
 **well this is interesting, for all we know we could be niam all along ha**  
  
 _ahaha right, like thats possible_  
  
 **so whats your name?**  
  
 _i have to go_  
  
 _gotta be up early_  
  
 _niall has left the room_  
  
  
~~  
  
Liam nearly knocked his alarm clock off of the table, glaring at the blaring noise. Events of the previous day rolled around in his mind, mostly a mix of regret and shame... but there was something else. He was almost pleased that he’d shared quite intimate moments with Niall, not that cybering with some random boy was exactly the same thing.   
  
His face flushed red at the realization that _he had a sexual encounter with a total stranger._ Given he claimed to be a boy didn’t help much, and it certainly dropped his hopes in thinking it was actually Niall, because _as if._  
  
He got out of bed the second he saw the message on his phone. They were all supposed to meet in the recording studio to wrap up a few songs, but Liam really just wanted to go back to sleep.   
  
Liam doesn’t realize how awkward confrontation with Niall was until it happened. The second he walked in, Zayn first smiled at him, and then proceeded to yell at him for being late because it was so unlike him.   
  
“I turned in late last night,” he tried to explain.   
  
“Oh really? And what were you doing?”  
  
“Nothing,” Liam replied, narrowing his eyes to the ground. “I just couldn’t sleep.”  
  
“Right, that’s it...” Zayn rolled his eyes, obviously not buying it.   
  
Liam didn’t take it to heart, instead pulling the dark-haired lad into a hug. “I missed you, Zaynie.”  
  
“Can you not?” Zayn muttered under his breath, and Liam laughed, knowing he dreaded the nickname.   
  
“Hey, Liam, you’re up with Niall!” He heard Louis shout, peeking out from the doors.  
  
He couldn’t help but laugh, but his heart had started racing at the mentioning of the boy’s name, and he was erratic as he walked past Niall to head into the studio.   
  
When he walked in, Niall was waiting for him, standing shirtless in front of the mic. Wow, did he really have to do that?  
  
Liam peeled his eyes away, trying to avoid any eye contact with him. It was strange. He was attracted to him but also feeling guilty at the same time. Maybe roleplaying hadn’t been the best idea...  
  
He could only hope it wouldn’t ruin their friendship, but judging by the way Liam was stumbling on the lyrics and unable to stop staring at Niall when he sang, he knew he was in way too deep.   
  
He was, as a matter of fact, so overwhelmed with his own thoughts and desires that he never noticed the way Niall’s breath hitched every time Liam hit the higher notes.   
  
~~  
  
 _niall entered the room_  
  
 _mrshoran entered the room_  
  
 _larryisreal entered the room_  
  
 _elounor4lyf entered the room_  
  
 _liam entered the room_  
  
 _obama entered the room_  
  
 **niall:** omg hi obama  
  
 **obama:** hi babe are you supporting me well   
  
**niall:** yea, 4 or u obama  
  
 **niall:** for*  
  
 **mrshoran:** what. he doesnt even go here  
  
 **larryisreal:** please no can we not with the mean girls quotes  
  
 **mrshoran:** boo, you whore  
  
 **larryisreal:** -_-  
  
 **liam:** hi  
  
 **niall:** oh hey li  
  
 **liam:** how are you, love? :)  
  
 **niall:** im good  
  
 **mrshoran:** same  
  
 **larryisreal:** http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mdgn5euPx41rv5b5xo1_500.jpg can u not  
  
 **mrshoran:** who gave you the right  
  
 **niall:** o sorry  
  
 **obama:** ahahah  
  
 **liam:** wow thats hot  
  
 **elounor4lyf:** aw   
  
**mrshoran:** ew who are you  
  
 **elounor4lyf:** who are you mrshoran niall will never love you  
  
 **niall:** shut up, i do love her. worshipping eleanor wont make louis love u  
  
 **mrshoran:** crying  
  
 **larryisreal:** *claps* that was gr9  
  
 **elounor4lyf:** you guys are all losers  
  
 _mrshoran banned elounor4lyf_  
  
 **larryisreal:** anyway  
  
 **mrshoran:** when will we learn the faces behind our lovely niam couple  
  
 **larryisreal:** yeah, you already know us from our About pages. you guys dont have those  
  
 _obama changed their name to harryisacupcake_  
  
 **mrshoran:** I should have known  
  
 **larryisreal:** oh hey sammy  
  
 **harryisacupcake:** niall loved me more than u for a second there, sabra  
  
 **mrshoran:** “for a second”  
  
 **larryisreal:** lln  
  
 **harryisacupcake:** i wish harry was straight  
  
 **niall:** good luck with that...   
  
**liam:** what is lln?  
  
 **larryisreal:** laugh like niall  
  
 **larryisreal:** its what carrots say but i use it ironically   
  
**liam:** i see...  
  
 **niall:** do i laugh strangely or sumthin  
  
 **mrshoran:** no your laugh is magical. tina is just a hipster  
  
 **larryisreal:** i   
  
**mrshoran:** my mom just called Channing Tatum “sizzlin”  
  
 **larryisreal:** 4 for her   
  
**mrshoran:** did i ask you  
  
 **mrshoran:** did you see Doctor Who last week??  
  
 **larryisreal:** duh, we live texted it to each other  
  
 **mrshoran:** oh, that was you? haha  
  
 **larryisreal:** wow sabra i thought u loved me  
  
 **liam:** i’ve never really been into that show  
  
 **liam:** i think its to intellectual for meee  
  
 **niall:** my mum used to make me watch it with her a lot  
  
 **mrshoran:** when we’re married, niall, i’ll make you watch it a lot too  
  
 _larryisreal changed their name to blowmeharry_  
  
 **blowmeharry:** lln   
  
**niall:** oh   
  
**liam:** oh   
  
_mrshoran changed their name to fuckmeniall_  
  
 **blowmeharry:** wow someone’s thirsty  
  
 **fuckmeniall:** always  
  
Liam laughed out loud at his screen. Their fans were crazier than he thought. He really should talk to them more...  
  
 **fuckmeniall:** i love u lewis  
  
 **blowmeharry:** i love u 2 naill  
  
 **liam:** naill?  
  
 **blowmeharry:** naill  
  
 **niall:** lewis?  
  
 **fuckmeniall:** lewis  
  
 **liam:** ok then   
  
**blowmeharry:** so who are you guys omg you cant roleplay forever   
  
**niall:** cant we?  
  
 **liam:** its better like thisss  
  
 **blowmeharry:** the tears stream down my face  
  
 **fuckmeniall:** omg doctor who comes on in 5 minutes i gotta go  
  
 **blowmeharry:** omg me too text me   
  
_fuckmeniall left the room_  
  
 _blowmeharry left the room_  
  
 **harryisacupcake:** oh  
  
 **niall:** haha i know. theyre kind of interesting  
  
 **liam:** lln  
  
 **liam:** sorry, just wanted to try it out  
  
 **niall:** llm  
  
 **niall:** laugh like me  
  
 **harryisacupcake:** you guys are really good at not breaking character   
  
**liam:** thanks   
  
**niall:** i’m special trained haha  
  
 **harryisacupcake:** you’re a special snowflake, niall  
  
 **liam:** yes he is awww  
  
 **niall:** what  
  
 **liam:** <3  
  
 **harryisacupcake:** ugh ive got loads of homework. im going to go now. Bye!!  
  
 _harryisacupcake left the room_  
  
 **so...**  
  
 **it’s just us now**  
  
 _so it is..._  
  
Liam looked at the time. It was already almost 1 am.   
  
**what time is it for you?**  
  
 _almost 1. u?_  
  
 **me too**  
  
 _so youre in the uk then?_  
  
 **yeah, i’m assuming you are too?**  
  
 _yupp. so why are you up so late then?_  
  
 **i had some extra time on my plate**  
  
 **plus sleep is for the week aha**  
  
 _so you didnt stay up late for me then?_  
  
 **well i can’t sound obvious can i?**  
  
 _playing hard to get, eh?_  
  
Liam laughed. He wasn’t exactly sure what he wanted from the boy on the other side of the screen. He was simply using him to play out the fantasies he’d had of his bandmate. He took a second to realize how pathetic he was, but his worries were forgotten when he glanced at the screen once more.   
  
**i play to get you hard ;)**  
  
 _ohhh nice play on words_  
  
 **i think theyre song lyrics but i’ll pretend i just made it up**  
  
 _i wouldnt have known, i usually just listen to justin bieber_  
  
 _i like bon jovi too_  
  
 _and ed sheeran_  
  
 _and this gif of you_  
  
[ _http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_md6wqxOvB31r33w7do1_500.gif_](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_md6wqxOvB31r33w7do1_500.gif)  
  
 **want a bet?**  
  
[ **http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mdi5qtK3SL1qavc27.gif**](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mdi5qtK3SL1qavc27.gif)  
  
 _oh god, i was in a weird mood that day_  
  
 **arent you always**  
  
 _yes haha. hey do you have a kik?_  
  
 **no haha**  
  
 _you should make one so we can chat more :)_  
  
Liam looked at his iPhone. Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad if he made a fake account to talk to the mystery boy more.  
  
 **i’ll think about it**  
  
 _ok yay_  
  
 _let me know if you get one_  
  
 **ok**  
  
 **so how was your day?**  
  
 _it was fine... a bit awkward at one point_  
  
 **really? me too**  
  
 _i doubt it was near as awkward as mine... what happened to you?_  
  
 **nothing much, i just felt really weird after roleplaying with you**  
  
 **good weird btw**  
  
 _yeah...? wanna do it again?_  
  
Liam’s heart leaped with excitement at the proposition.   
  
**if you want to...**  
  
 _but do you want to? you seem kinda hesitant idk_  
  
 **no i really want to... believe me**  
  
He scratched his head and shook his leg in anticipation. He was still reeling from the night before. He briefly wondered what the boy on the other end was actually like when he wasn’t acting the part of Niall. Was he actually just like Niall? Everything he said resembled his blonde haired friend perfectly. He chuckled when he imagined showing his face, and revealing that he’d actually been Liam the whole time.   
  
There was also the case that this guy was making everything up. Maybe he was really just a fifteen-year-old girl. And what if he (or she) wasn’t attractive?   
  
Liam shook his head. He refused to feel any stress for something that was hardly impacting his life. Everyone was attractive to Liam in their own way, especially if they took the time to talk to him like this person had.   
  
_hmmm... ever think of broadcasting? do you have a webcam?_  
  
Liam stared at the screen with trembling hands over the keyboard. He began to type but deleted instantly, unsure of what to say. He didn’t want to lie, but he didn’t want to reveal his identity either.   
  
**yeah... but i’d rather not**  
  
 _idk, you might be impressed_  
  
 **if i broadcast? i don’t get what you mean**  
  
 _i dont know, im kind of scared to click the button_  
  
 **you don’t have to**  
  
 **but i want you to...**  
  
 _you might freak out haha_  
  
Liam stopped to think for a second. What did that mean? Surely this person couldn’t be _that_ unattractive, right? He tried not to panic as he began typing.  
  
 **try me**  
  
 _ok hang on let me figure it out..._  
  
 ***waits***  
  
Liam waited for a few minutes, not sure how they were having such difficulty. He laughed silently to himself at the thought of Niall trying to figure something like this out.   
  
_i can’t get it to work..._  
  
 _oh well._  
  
 **that’s a shame**  
  
 **what about audio? do you think that’ll work?**  
  
 **sorry... u don’t have to do anything...**  
  
 _nope..._  
  
Liam sighed, looking down at his phone. He clicked on the App Store and proceeded to download the messenger.   
  
**do you still want me to make a kik?**  
  
 _yeah!!!_  
  
 **easy there, i’m going ;)**  
  
 _whats your username?_  
  
 **blowmeharry**  
  
 **dont laugh at me**  
  
 _hahaaha! tina will be pissed you took her username_  
  
 **haters gonna hate**  
  
 _i dont even know who you are anymore_  
  
 _hang on im adding you_  
  
Liam heard a ping from his phone. He looked down and smiled at the winky face next to the “hi.”   
  
**well this is different**  
  
 _i think im gonna hit the hay. talk to u tomorrow?_  
  
 **yeah! sleep tight :) xx**  
  
 _niall left the room_  
  
 _liam left the room_  
  
~~  
  
“Why do you keep smiling at your phone?” Louis asked, raising a brow at Niall.   
  
“What?” Niall lifted his phone, hiding the screen defensively.   
  
“I swear, you and Liam both, it’s like you’ve gone mental.” Louis shook his head.  
  
“Liam?”   
  
“Yeah.” Louis nodded.   
  
“What about him?” Niall tried to hide his phone so Louis couldn’t see what was on it.   
  
“He keeps checking his phone like you do... Are you two texting each other or something?”  
  
“No, I’m texting a friend...” Niall attempted an explanation.  
  
“A ‘friend.’” Louis used finger quotes around the term. “I only get a face like that when Harry texts me.”   
  
“It’s complicated.”  
  
“Isn’t it always? Trust me, I know complicated.”  
  
“What’s complicated?” Liam walked over to them, his eyes glued to his cell phone screen. He sent a quick response and couldn’t keep from smiling as he focused on the other two boys.  
  
“Niall has a _friend_ ,” Louis explained, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
Niall punched Louis’ arm and mumbled “shut up” under his breath. He could tell Louis had an inkling of suspicion, and Niall knew his entire charade fell when he caught sight of the small twitch at the corner of Louis’ lips.   
  
“Yeah?” Liam asked as he glanced at his phone again. Louis obviously noticed something Niall hadn’t.  
  
“Well, this is interesting isn’t it?” He chuckled.   
  
“What is?” Harry asked as he walked over and sat on Louis’ lap. He planted a light kiss on the boy that was so seldom beneath him.   
  
“I’ll explain later,” Louis said as he smiled up at his boyfriend.   
  
“Okay... Where’s Zayn?” Harry looked around curiously.   
  
“When is he ever on time?”  
  
“True... I just want to go home...” Harry sighed.  
  
“Why are you so tired?” Louis questioned.  
  
“You know why!”   
  
Niall rolled his eyes at the couple’s banter. The pair passed the time waiting for Zayn by tickling each other and cuddling.  
  
“So, a friend, huh?” Liam asked when he sat next to Niall. Louis and Harry were lost in their own little world of affection.   
  
“Ha, yeah. It’s nothing.” Niall scratched his head and looked away.  
  
For some reason, Niall felt more comfortable with the fake Liam rather than the real one. At least with the fake Liam he could be open about his desires... He instantly felt bad that he hadn’t been completely honest with fake Liam from the get-go. Regardless of the fact he had no idea who fake Liam was, he’d done a lot to help Niall figure out who he was.   
  
He’d done a lot of thinking since the whole roleplaying incident. He had always known there was something off about him, and if he had thought hard enough about it before he would have figured it out on his own. From the way Niall was tapping his feet and slightly rubbing his knees in apprehension, it was obvious to him that he was attracted to Liam. He had always been drawn to his bandmate, but he’d never wanted to put a label on it. Labels were the least of his worries now.   
  
Niall briefly considered telling Liam everything right then and there. That he’d chatted with some random on the internet, roleplayed with them, and eventually fell for Liam through the entire debacle. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, stressing over the situation he hadn’t even brought to existence.   
  
Chatting with a stranger over text was one thing, but telling the person face to face about your desires? That was a ball game that Niall wasn’t ready to play.   
  
So he chose the easy way out and decided that Liam didn’t have to know, at least for now.  
  
~~  
  
Niall patiently chatted with the normal patrons of the chat, laughing at the side comments that fake Liam sent to his kik. Eventually the chat simmered down to only four, the usual suspects. Niall enjoyed talking to them the most, they were the most entertaining of them all. When Sabra and Tina finally left, he sighed in relief at the number two above the list of users.   
  
**should we try the webcam deal again?**  
  
 _I’m not sure..._  
  
Niall really wasn’t. He knew he couldn’t keep putting this off, but he couldn’t have the stranger knowing the truth either. Could he?  
  
 **maybe i will... do you want me to?**  
  
 _if you want to..._  
  
Niall waited patiently for a response, or _something_. He couldn’t help the apprehension he felt at the whole situation. He glanced at the clock at the bottom right of his screen. It was almost one in the morning. Suddenly a black square popped up above the chat and an image flickered on.  
  
“Fuck!” Niall shouted as he ducked away from his laptop. He then realized that was stupid, considering that his webcam wasn’t on. He slowly raised his head and took in the image that was before him.   
  
“Can you hear me? This must be a shock...”   
  
Niall stared at Liam in amazement. All this time he’d been chatting with him? He glanced up at the broadcast button.   
  
_oh_  
  
 _wow_  
  
“I know, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier...”   
  
_that’s ok... u kinda did, i just didnt believe haha_  
  
“That is true... Are you going to broadcast too?”   
  
_it wont work for me_  
  
“Oh, that’s alright... It’ll be like a twitcam.. with one viewer.” Liam laughed.   
  
Niall nodded to himself, taking a second to let it sink in.   
  
_why did you want to roleplay niam_  
  
Liam moved around uncomfortably on the bed he was lying on, and it took him more than a second to respond.  
  
“It’s...” He paused. “I might fancy him a bit... I don’t know really.”  
  
 _you think maybe he fancies you too?_  
  
Niall shook himself in his chair, his mind turning into a black hole with every thought that went along the lines of _jesus fuck what have I done what am I doing why is Liam on my screen I can’t believe it’s been him this whole time holy fuck what is this._  
  
Liam’s face went blank, his eyes wandering off to some area in the ceiling away from the camera. He seemed to be deep in thought, and the longer he spent in hesitation, the more nervous and agitated Niall felt.   
  
“Niall flirts with everyone, or at least that’s how I see it. He’s a really chill guy, take it from me. He has the most spontaneous personality, and he’s always sure about his actions, like everything goes perfectly for him. He really stays grounded with the rest of us, and well.” Liam laughed at the screen, causing Niall’s heart to flutter at the sound. If he wasn’t so taken away with his best mate’s words, he’d probably type something to show that he was still listening; he’d hate to be in Liam’s awkward position, confessing possible feelings to a stranger with technically a one-sided conversation. “I guess he could like me, but I don’t see any reason why he would – I mean. Niall likes girls, a whole lot. And he doesn’t really do dating either, I don’t know why. With a face like that he could get anyone. But you can hear him getting himself off half the nights from all the sexual frustration.”  
  
Just as Liam said the words with that fucking poker face, Niall’s face went red, all his blood going straight to his head and into his cheeks, pounding to his already-racing heart. He was already in a state of disbelief; Liam still had no idea who the stranger was on the other line. He quickly sent a thank you to whatever power is watching from above, and proceeded to stumble over the keys as he typed another message.  
  
 _does it turn you on?_  
  
Liam’s eyes shot wide open, practically glaring at the computer screen, suddenly aware that he might be talking a little too loud. For all he knew, somebody could be listening to him from behind the door. What if Niall was spying on him?  
  
He shook his paranoia away, pressing the palm of his hand into his forehead and groaning loudly.  
  
 _i’ll take that as a yes ;)_  
  
“Yeah, sorry, I’m just afraid that he might be listening. He’s just in the other room, ya know. It’s all kind of overwhelming,” Liam admitted, letting his hands drop over the keyboard.   
  
Niall took a minute to remind himself that Liam was talking about him and not just some random bloke he fancied. While he cursed himself for forgetting his very own existence, he wondered what would happen if he were to pay Liam a very quick visit, just for the sole purpose of being a little shit and playing with his emotions. He almost considered it, but remembered that Liam is on the verge of revealing his feelings about Niall to, well, the lad himself.   
  
_theres no reason to stress yourself out over him. im sure if you just told him how you feel he might feel the same way_  
  
 _this is all stupid i know i give terrible advice but trust me._  
  
“Yeah, trust a faceless name hiding behind a computer screen.” Liam scoffed. “There’s nothing remotely weird about that.”  
  
 _talk to him now_  
  
Liam raised an eyebrow, glancing at the door and back at the screen. “Should I?”  
  
 _yes_  
  
Right as Niall pressed sent, he immediately pulled open another window and went on YouTube, clicking on one of the featured videos. He was about to go back to Tinychat when his eyes landed on the video he’d clicked on, his mouth practically dropping open in shock.   
  
“Niall! Hey, I – ” Liam stopped dead in his tracks like a deer in the headlights. “Is she eating a tampon?!”  
  
“What?” Niall jumped at the sound of the other boy’s alarming voice. “I don’t know, I just clicked on it, I swear!” Panicking, he exited out of the window, leaving the Tinychat window open for about a brief second before clicking out of that as well.   
  
“What was that?” Liam moved his head closer to the screen curiously.   
  
“Nothing.”  
  
“Okay... Hey, listen, I kind of wanted to talk to you...”  
  
If Niall hadn’t known, if he had been a third party in this whole deal, he probably would have wanted to call the psych ward. Liam was acting incredibly strange, his hands moving everywhere, sweat on his brow.   
  
“Are you okay? Do you want me to call Paul?” Niall asked. His face was blank, but his soul was mischievous.   
  
“No! Oh god, no.”   
  
“What is it, then?” Niall was ready for him to reveal all. He wanted him to do it.   
  
“Erm... Nothing. I’m going to bed. Night, Nialler.” Liam made his exit as quick as his entrance, leaving a disgruntled Niall staring at his desktop. He exited the Tinychat window and shut his macbook forcefully.   
  
“I couldn’t do it” popped up on his lockscreen.  
  
“Yeah, neither could I.” He sighed out loud.   
  
~~  
  
“Morning, Zayn,” Liam greeted.  
  
“Why does it exist,” Zayn whined, sitting next to Liam on the couch. He stretched into a lying position and cuddled into Liam’s stomach.   
  
“There, there, big guy.” Liam patted him on the quiff, smiling fondly at his sleepy face.   
  
“Oi! Make some room, mate,” Niall said when he walked in and saw the display. He took Zayn’s legs and tossed them off the couch, nearly sending the boy’s entire body to the floor.   
  
“Jealous much,” Zayn murmured under his breath, but he was smirking as he picked himself back up. “Don’t worry, there’s enough of me to go around.”  
  
“Haha,” Niall pretended to laugh. He dropped himself next to Liam, draping an arm over the top of the sofa. He stared at Liam, who seemed to be keeping a fair amount of distance between them, as opposed to how close he had been to Zayn. In a way, yes, Niall was jealous of that, but in the same sense, he was also aware of the reasoning behind Liam’s awkward condition. So as usual, he decided to be evil.   
  
“Laugh like Nialler,” he said coolly, and when he received the look he had been expecting, the raise of Liam’s eyebrow and a smirk growing on his lips, he allowed himself to smile as well. “It’s the new thing now.”  
  
“I thought it was used ironically,” Liam quoted their conversation.   
  
Niall, about to add onto it and how Tina and Sabra had been so hilarious on Tinychat last night, remembered the situation and, oh right. He wasn’t supposed to know.   
  
So he raised an eyebrow, trying to look offended. “Ironically? You mean you don’t think LLN is actually funny?”  
  
“Maybe if you’re a carrot,” Liam laughed.   
  
“A carrot?” Niall’s eyes bulged wide open. “I am no such vegetable!”  
  
“What the fuck are you two on about?” Zayn asked, but his eyes were glued to his phone.   
  
“Directionater,” Niall scoffed, almost wanting to laugh at his friend’s obliviousness to, well, everything.  
  
“You’ve been talking to Tina too much,” Liam said. He immediately felt embarrassed. “I mean, who is Tina?”  
  
“That’s supposed to be my question,” Niall informed. He looked over to Zayn. “Who are you texting?”  
  
“Pez. Who else would it be?” Zayn rolled his eyes and went back to typing on the touch screen.  
  
“Sabra would be dying of Zerrie feels right about now,” the words fell out of Niall’s mouth. He expected Liam to laugh, but he was dead silent. Oh, right, this was a game.   
  
Niall lost. Dammit.   
  
Liam didn’t say anything at first. He stared at Niall with a straight face, his eyes opened wide, the shock of the rapidity of the words causing every fiber of his being to shut down, a metallic pang of confusion, betrayal, and acceptance surging through him. It took him a second to figure out how to move, and when he could, he faced straight ahead, avoiding any eye contact with the other boy. He didn’t plan on saying anything for a while; his state of shock had only began.   
  
Finally, he remembers how to speak. “Sabra?” he mustered out, tilting his head to the side.   
  
“Who?”  
  
Liam frowned. “You just said – ”  
  
Niall shared a similar look of discomfort. “I don’t have a clue what you’re talking about.”  
  
“I heard it too,” Zayn added, his attention still fully rested on the cellular device. Niall thought that if there had to have been one moment in his life where he’d rather punch Zayn in the nuts instead of taking the smarter approach and facing up to the truth, the time was now.   
  
_Fuck,_ Niall thought to himself. He ran his hands over his thighs nervously, feeling two awkward pairs of eyes on him, causing sweat to gather excessively, every visible part of his skin feeling agonizingly prickly and hot. Niall felt that he would either start bawling or explode, whichever came first.   
  
It was either fight or flight at this point, and Niall was weak, his thoughts trickling and his every defense proved useless.   
  
“I – have to – Excuse me,” the desperate words barely escaped his lips as he flew off the couch, nearly tripping over the rug messily rolled against the bottom of the recliner, causing him to swear under his breath, the same pairs of eyes continuing to watch him as he picked himself off and continued to flee.   
  
Niall was out of the building with sharp intakes of breath, causing his vision to blur with the panic still soaring through him, causing his body to tremble and ache with adrenaline as he stared at the open streets ahead of him.   
  
He wasn’t sure where he was going, but anywhere but here sounded like a good idea, as half-assed as it was.  
  
~~  
  
Niall ended up in a nearby diner, crouched over the counter and glaring at his phone as if it were a time bomb about to go off. Although, at this point, the simile applied very much to Niall’s disastrous state.   
  
His phone was basically useless; his inbox was full of messages from Liam and none from Zayn, who was probably still preoccupied with his own texting and most likely far from giving a rat’s arse about their missing mate. Not only had Liam texted him, but he had gone as far as sending him desperate messages on Kik, which had Niall’s heart sink, a sharp pang at the rim of his stomach, as he finally understood what it all meant; this was real.   
  
**Where are you?**  
  
 **Come back**  
  
 **Can we talk about this?**  
  
 **We dont even have to talk, but just... please come home?**  
  
 **Niall**  
  
 **NIALL**  
  
 **I s2g if ur not back in five min i’m gonna suck zayn off**  
  
 **Ok no i’m kidding about that last part but plz come back??**  
  
Niall almost wanted to laugh at Liam’s use of humour, as Niall himself would say “to lighten the mood”, but he was torn with that continual pain in his chest. It felt like his heart was tightening in the coil of his stomach as he read the texts over and over again, because it was all so _normal._ Despite Liam having known the truth, he wasn’t acting any different.  
  
And yet, that reassuring thought wasn’t even remotely enough to convince Niall that Liam was okay with it. All he could think about was how he and his big mouth went all out and ruined the possibility of anything ever happening. This had been unexpected; the last thing Niall wanted was to tell Liam face-to-face, though doing so online probably wouldn’t have been too different. Less embarrassing, at the very least.  
  
He sighed and ordered everything on the menu.   
  
~~  
  
“Wait, let me get this straight.”  
  
“So to speak,” Harry chimed in with Louis.  
  
“You were on a chat site... about us?” Louis gestured between him and his other half.   
  
“Essentially, yes.” Liam sighed.   
  
“And Niall was there too?”  
  
“I already explained all of this!” Liam was tired of repeating himself.  
  
“I fucking _told_ you something was going on between them!” Louis punched Harry’s shoulder. He immediately rubbed it when Harry let out a small “ow.”   
  
“It’s not like I was being obvious about it,” Liam said in defense.  
  
“Your little puppy dog eyes followed him everywhere, Li,” Louis explained.   
  
“Do you guys ever do any work?” Paul asked in exasperation when he walked in and saw them all sitting.   
  
“S’not like we know what we’re supposed to be doing,” Zayn said. “You’re the one who’s supposed to tell us.”   
  
“Right,” Paul sighed. His face seemed void of all hope, and it was obvious he was questioning how his life brought him to where he was. “We have some interviews today... Where the fuck is Niall?”  
  
“Language, Paulie!” Louis gasped, feigning incredible offense.   
  
“Don’t make us tickle you again,” Harry threatened.   
  
“Why didn’t I take that Law internship?” Paul asked thin air, sighing indefinitely.  
  
“Your calling was obviously babysitting,” Zayn replied with a mischievous grin.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, so where is he?” Paul repeated the question, insistent on getting an answer.   
  
Liam stared at the ground shamefully, but he was the first to respond. “We don’t know.”  
  
“What do you mean you don’t know? He’s _always_ with you. You’re supposed to be watching him!” Paul rubbed at the back of his neck nervously, clearly agitated with the sudden change in plans. “How do you lose Niall?”  
  
“You forget to cherish him,” Louis joked, the end of his sentence ending with a grunt, which had been Harry’s doing of gutting him all but playfully.    
  
“This is not good...” Paul paced around a bit, thinking long and hard. Finally, he looked at the boys and demanded, “Find him. Now.”  
  
“I suppose we should look anywhere with food,” Louis laughed.  
  
“Lou, this isn’t funny,” said Harry. “Remember when you found out about... Well, you know. I know how Niall is feeling.”   
  
“Yeah, but we basically fucked right af – ” Louis’ sentence ended with a loud _oof_ when Harry punched him in the stomach.   
  
“Wait, Niall’s gay for Liam?” Zayn asked with the utmost surprise. They were walking outside now, and he was still glancing at his phone.   
  
“Do you ever pay attention?” Harry asked with a sigh.   
  
“What?” Zayn questioned half-heartedly.   
  
They hadn’t walked very far until paparazzi bombarded them with bright flashes and questions.  
  
“Have any of you seen Niall?” Louis asked loudly over the voices.   
  
There was a lot of shaking heads and frowns.  
  
“How does Niall always duck the paps?” Harry pondered aloud. “I get hit _every_ time I leave my house.”   
  
“Lucky for all the Harry girls out there,” Liam commented. “Or unlucky, I suppose, they’d say.”   
  
“They call themselves Harry girls?” Harry asked, a smile showing up on his face.   
  
“Oi! I’m the biggest Harry girl.” Louis frowned.  
  
“Take the ‘Harry’ out of that sentence, and you have the most accurate statement I’ve ever heard,” Zayn commented. He dodged a hit from Louis.   
  
“You should tell us more about these internet dwellers,” Harry said in a fascinated voice.   
  
“I’m one of those now!” Liam sighed, his life flashing before his eyes.   
  
“Are you a Niall girl?” Louis snidely remarked.   
  
“I thought he’d be a Zayn girl,” Harry input.  
  
“Don’t encourage the Ziam shippers,” Liam said.   
  
“Why not?” Zayn asked, falling closer to Liam’s side as they walked.   
  
“There’s this gifset with Jake Bass – ”  
  
“The porn star?” Louis’ voice somehow raised pitch.   
  
“I’m familiar,” Harry commented.   
  
“Nevermind...” Liam sighed again. He shouted, “Niall!”  
  
“Niall!” Harry and Louis echoed with intensity, raising their hands next to their mouths to amplify.  
  
“Niall...” Zayn said somewhat quietly. His attention was still aimed toward his phone.   
  
“This is going to be in the papers for sure.”  
  
“This is getting ridiculous,” Louis said. “So Niall likes co – ”  
  
“Louis!” Harry slapped his hand over the other boy’s mouth.  
  
Liam detached himself from his bandmates, silently laughing to himself, thinking of how the Tinychat would freak over the pictures and gifs of that Larry moment. He pulled out his phone in a last ditch effort.  
  
 **Niall please**  
  
 _I dont want to talk about it_  
 **  
We dont have to, just come back we have an interviewww**  
  
 _fuck_  
  
 **Where are you**  
  
 **All the lads are out looking**  
  
Liam smiled down at the reply on his phone. They exchanged this conversation on Kik, and it made it all a bit more real.   
  
The interview went off with no problems, possibly a bit awkward. But Niall usually was, so there was really no change.   
  
“Niall, the girls are all dying to know, do you have any love interests?”   
  
A ripple of anxiety swept through him with one glance at Liam. He placed his hands to his sides, gulping loudly. Keeping a straight face, he averted his attention back to the interviewer and shook his head. “Not really, no.”  
  
“What about you?” The interviewer turned to Harry, expectedly.  
  
“Nope,” he said freely without even looking at Louis, whose eyes were focused on the floor.   
  
Niall finally understood their compromising situation. Not that he had anything to hide, really. Did he?  
  
“Liam, can you tell us about the new album?”  
  
~~  
  
 _mrshoran entered the room_  
  
 _blowmeharry entered the room_  
  
 _liam entered the room_  
  
 **mrshoran:** hey guysss  
  
 **mrshoran:** look im liammmm  
  
 **blowmeharry:** how hilar   
  
**blowmeharry:** ur so cool sabra wow teach me  
  
 **mrshoran:** sorry im just an amazing roleplayer  
  
 **mrshoran:** you should know that, tina ;)  
  
 **blowmeharry:** sabra proposed to me yesterday did you know   
  
**liam:** oh?  
  
 **mrshoran:** yeah, we’re getting married. she lives two states away from me but we’ll work it out  
  
 **liam:** niall would be devastated   
  
**mrshoran:** its ok he has you  
  
 **mrshoran:** where is he anyway  
  
 **blowmeharry:** probably wanking to the new pictures of you   
  
**blowmeharry:** what were they all doing today anyway omg did you see harry and louis  
  
 **mrshoran:** YESSSS oh my GODD the way harry just  
  
 **mrshoran:** i just  
  
 **blowmeharry:** same  
  
 **liam:** same  
  
 **liam:** i think they were looking for niall  
  
 **blowmeharry:** liam looked really upset omg   
  
**mrshoran:** i would havebeen too i mean how do you lose niall  
  
 **liam:** you forget to cherish him  
  
 **mrshoran:** lln  
  
 **blowmeharry:** lln   
  
**blowmeharry:** do you think there has been niam and larry sex at the same time  
  
 **blowmeharry:** like in the same room so its almost like a foursome but not really idk  
  
Out of nowhere, Liam burst out laughing. He’d never even considered the possibility of that ever happening, but he also never expected anything to happen with Niall. Not that anything really _had_ happened, right? Still, Tina really _was_ weird. But Liam liked her.   
  
**mrshoran:** omg but what if they had a foursome   
  
**mrshoran:** that would be so hot  
  
 **liam:** a little awkward though, dont u think?  
  
 **mrshoran:** yeah but in a really hot way  
  
 **liam:** haha :)  
  
 **blowmeharry:** ok seriously wheres niall he was missing in real life too??  
  
 **mrshoran:** but he was in the interview   
  
**mrshoran:** idek i can’t even keep up anymore  
  
 **blowmeharry:** same  
  
 **mrshoran:** why is this our life i didn’t choose this  
  
 **liam:** they found him in a diner where he was eating basically the whole menu  
  
 **mrshoran:** aw bby  
  
 **blowmeharry:** liam what is with you do you just stalk one direction 24/7 or what  
  
 **liam:** kind of  
  
 **liam:**  ive got nothing better to do  
  
 **mshoran:** its kinda creepy tbh  
  
Liam laughed at his screen again. _He_ was the creepy one. He glanced at the clock at the bottom right of his screen. Niall wasn’t going to come, it was evident. He suddenly didn’t want to talk anymore.  
  
 **liam:** i think I’m gonna go  
  
 **mrshoran:** aww! :((  
  
 **blowmeharry:** thats ok me and sabra can have sex  
  
 **liam:** have fun  
  
 _liam has left the room_  
  
~~  
  
Niall expected some huge scene, possibly ending in a fire or something from theoretical fireworks. He expected an unwritten speech to come babbling out of his mouth, maybe some cheesy music somehow comes on in the background. But instead, he got this.  
  
Niall bursted into Liam’s room, a determined look on his face. He’d been thinking this over for quite some time. Liam had just closed his macbook and looked up with a startled face.   
  
“Niall?”  
  
“Shut up, I – ” Niall stopped short.   
  
“Are you o – ”  
  
Liam couldn’t finish the sentence, his lips immediately preoccupied with Niall’s. All the tension that had built up inside Niall melted as he delved deep into the kiss, his hands even reaching up to touch Liam’s face. Niall pulled him out of his chair, and as the kiss intensified, Niall accidentally knocked Liam into the nightstand next to the bed, the lamp falling off and hanging by the cord.  
  
“Ow,” Liam let out.  
  
“Sorry, oh my god,” Niall said with wide eyes.  
  
“S’fine.”  
  
Liam pushed him back onto the bed with a laugh. They forced themselves into each other’s mouths eagerly, leaving no space between them. It had grown so powerful and passionate that Liam had to pretend he wasn’t surprised when Niall pulled away.   
  
Liam rolled to his side, staring at the ceiling with his mouth in the shape of an “o”. He blinked a few times, his lips feeling bruised, and the taste of Niall’s lips remained there.  
  
“Wow,” was all he could say.  
  
“Same.”  
  
Liam laughed breathily, unable to help the hand that hovered centimeters from Niall’s cheek. He let the back of his fingers rush the skin there. Niall just stared back at him with a ghost of a smile.  
  
“What now?” he asked.   
  
“I’m not sure...”  
  
~~  
  
“They’re going to freak out,” Niall said, a bit nervously. It had been a few days since they’d been on Tinychat.   
  
“Will they scream?” Liam asked, turning down the volume on his macbook.   
  
“I don’t know... Should we go in on separate laptops?”   
  
“Yeah, yeah. Oh, you should go in as Liam,” Liam suggested.  
  
“Ha! No, I want my own name.” Niall opened his macbook. He typed in the usual tinychat URL and was happy to see both Tina and Sabra were broadcasting. Sabra was eating pretzels.   
  
“Oh, yay, a guest. Who’s it going to be?” Sabra asked around the pretzel she had just stuffed in her mouth.  
  
“Niall or Liam, probably,” Tina made her input.   
  
Niall typed his name in the guest box and watched as his name popped up.  
  
“Aw, hi baby, I’ve missed you.” It was Sabra, of course, who said this.   
  
“Where were you?” Tina asked with big eyes, looking over excited.   
  
Liam entered next, distracting the conversation.   
  
“Oh, hi, Liam,” Sabra greeted.   
  
“How do you do this?” Niall asked, pointing to the broadcast button. Liam instructed him, and the light on the webcam lit up.   
  
“Oh,” Tina said.  
  
A pretzel dropped from Sabra’s mouth.  
  
“Very funny,” Tina went on. “You figured out the Manycam thing and downloaded a twitcam. Don’t recognize this twitcam, though. Top notch, really.”  
  
“What’s Manycam?” Niall asked, his voice a little too loud.   
  
Sabra let out a noise that could only be described as the middle ground between screeching and squeaking.   
  
“So you’ve been Niall this _whole_ time?” Tina asked, her words slurring together with amazement.  
  
“I’m going to cry. I am crying. These are tears,” Sabra said, pointing at her face.   
  
Liam’s broadcasting screen popped up next and there were more squeaks.   
  
“Liam too?” Tina scoffed.  
  
“I feel so betrayed,” Sabra added.   
  
“Yupp,” Liam said. He noted the echo of his voice and grinned. He turned his laptop to look at Niall. “We’re actually in the same room right now.”   
  
“And Sammy went to bed,” Tina laughed out loud.  
  
“Wait...” Sabra began.  
  
“Sucks for Sammy.” Niall shrugged.  
  
“Wait a second...”   
  
“Should I text her?” Tina asked.  
  
“Hold on one minute here.” Sabra raised her voice. “I came in to chat once and you two were roleplaying...”   
  
“Oh,” Niall and Liam said at the same time.   
  
“Oh,” Tina added, trying to understand the situation.  
  
“So, Niam, huh?” Sabra asked excitedly.   
  
“Wait, Larry?” Tina’s voice raised in pitch.   
  
“Niall’s in love with me, it’s really cute,” Liam said, causing the blonde-haired boy to blush beside him, punching him in the chest.   
  
“My Niabra heart is breaking,” Tina said, placing a hand over where her heart supposedly was. She pretended to cry.  
  
“Same. So you’re like together, then?” Sabra stuffed another pretzel in her mouth.   
  
“And what about Larry?” Tina chirped excitedly, unable to contain herself.  
  
“Does Louis top?” Sabra blurted out.   
  
“Always! Unless he’s tired or Harry’s feeling possessive,” Tina spoke quickly.  
  
“Louis likes to discuss his sexual adventures constantly, much to Harry’s disdain.” Liam’s face twisted, probably at the memory of some vivid detail.  
  
“Louis tops,” Niall concluded.   
  
“Knew it,” Tina and Sabra said simultaneously, laughing at each other because of that.  
  
“What about in Niam? I bet you top, Liam,” Sabra inquired.   
  
Liam’s face went red, and he laughed to hide the embarrassment. “I – we haven’t really – ”  
  
“You haven’t fucked?” Tina’s mouth practically dropped open.  
  
“Tina!” Niall sounded abashed.   
  
“Niall, can I be your beard?” Sabra asked excitedly.   
  
“Sabra, I,” was all Tina had to say.  
  
“I’ll sign all the contracts, you can change my name and everything.”   
  
“I like the name Sabra, though,” Niall said, causing the already-excited female to roll to the side, nearly falling out of her chair.   
  
“You okay?” Tina tilted her head with concern.  
  
“I have no words.” Sabra rubbed her eyes, looking like she was about to burst out sobbing.  
  
“I’ll talk to management,” Niall said assuredly.   
  
“Make me famous, please,” Sabra added.   
  
Liam laughed out loud at that; it was so expected.   
  
“We need to go, it’s really late here,” Niall said.  
  
“Aw, but it feels as though we just met.” Sabra frowned.  
  
“Use a condom,” Tina made sure to say.   
  
Liam buried his face in one hand.   
  
_Liam left the room_  
  
 _Niall left the room_


End file.
